PBA 033a
10:05:11 PM Light: All right. We'll start the morning after our last adventure, I think, bright and early. Anyone walking into the galley will find Ven picking his or her fingernails with a dagger, looking bored, Allys glowering pointedly at Tarak and Tarak cheerfully making hash browns, pausing to sip wine from a beer stein. 10:05:43 PM | Edited 10:11:46 PM Wynn: Wynn walks in and frowns, putting her mace and shield in the rack. "Who let you out?" 10:06:03 PM Light: Ven: Captain. Tarak: Allys. 10:07:14 PM Iskandar: Iskandar speaks up from behind a book called "Intermediate Knot-Tying For Vertebrates." 10:07:17 PM Iskandar: I did. 10:08:02 PM | Edited 10:08:16 PM Nilani: Nilani walks in, carrying a rather tome-like book with something in dwarven scrawled on the cover, and the dwarven-common dictionary. She smiles at the others, then finds a spot and sits down. 10:09:04 PM Light: Ven: Not makin' any trouble, just waiting for breakfast. 10:09:57 PM Nilani: Nilani slowly reads the tome, often looking up words in the dictionary. 10:09:57 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs, sits, and starts reading yet another of Tarak's reading list suggestions. 10:10:21 PM Light: Tarak: Mostly potatoes. Also fruit. 10:10:28 PM Light: There is indeed a basket of fruit on the table. 10:10:34 PM Light: Allys shifts her menacing glare to Isk! 10:11:19 PM Iskandar: I explained everything to Ven. No more shooting anyone. No stealing. Just hashbrowns, freely offered. 10:11:38 PM Iskandar: Iskandar ignores Allys, reading his book! 10:12:25 PM Light: Ven: Even prisoners get to eat. 10:12:42 PM Wynn: Of course. 10:13:01 PM Wynn: Never said I was planning on letting you starve. 10:13:25 PM Light: Allys: What *were* you planning on? 10:13:46 PM Wynn: Hadn't decided yet. 10:14:21 PM Iskandar: Ven's not a prisoner. Well, no more than most of us are. 10:15:00 PM Wynn: I just wanted to make sure he was going to be civil before giving him free-roam. No reason to make the ship more dangerous than it already is. 10:15:34 PM Light: Ven: I'm plenty civil! I always stab him in the back to his face. 10:16:44 PM Wynn: Wynn sort of glares at Ven over the top of her book, then continues reading. 10:16:58 PM Light: Ven makes a face at her and then goes back to cleaning his or her nails. 10:18:26 PM Nilani: Nilani mumbles "...A trumpet? Out of ADAMANTINE? Who in the void makes a trumpet out of adamantine?" 10:19:11 PM Iskandar: Huh. Invertebrate species have a very interesting perspective on knot-tying. 10:19:21 PM Light: Tarak: Wouldn't think the sound would be all that great. 10:19:32 PM Light: Ven: Yeah? Do they tie themselves up? 10:19:47 PM Wynn: What purpose is there for reading those books? They don't seem to be useful at all. 10:20:11 PM Wynn: Or even entertaining. 10:20:34 PM Nilani: I'm trying to learn dwarven. I figured this might help. 10:20:36 PM Iskandar: What are you, the book police? 10:20:59 PM Wynn: No, it just seems like a waste of time. 10:21:19 PM Light: Tarak: Maybe he just likes the woodcuts. 10:21:25 PM Light: Allys rolls her eyes. 10:21:31 PM Iskandar: Good thing it's my time I'm wasting. 10:22:15 PM Light: Tarak: Don't got much else constructive to do here. 10:22:19 PM Wynn: Too bad you don't have much of it left. 10:23:31 PM Iskandar: Yes. I should definitely be spending it wringing my hands and angsting over things. 10:23:59 PM Wynn: You don't have goals to work towards? 10:24:31 PM Light: Tarak: Sure. Most of 'em concern you. 10:24:37 PM Light: Tarak: And don't fight, children. 10:24:47 PM Light: Allys: ... he's probably a thousand years old. 10:24:54 PM Wynn: I'm not fighting. I think you'd all know it if I was. 10:25:25 PM Iskandar: Two hundred and fifty eight. 10:25:40 PM | Edited 10:26:01 PM Wynn: That's what I'm saying, though... stuck in elven form, your life expectancy probably shrunk significantly. Not to mention the five-year life expectancy of the ship. 10:25:49 PM Iskandar: ((He's an elf.)) 10:26:05 PM Wynn: ((:P)) 10:26:14 PM Light: Tarak eyes Isk. "You look good for your age." 10:26:24 PM Light: Allys rolls her eyes again. "He's a dragon." 10:26:44 PM Wynn: Wynn smirks a little behind her text. 10:26:49 PM Iskandar: Roar. 10:27:54 PM Light: Tarak: Yeah? Wouldn't've guessed. 10:28:14 PM Light: Allys: He's stuck that way. 10:28:33 PM Iskandar: A wizard did it. 10:29:48 PM Light: Tarak: Just don't make any trouble, all right? No... burnin' down countrysides, stealin' sheep and devouring princess sacrifices, or I'll have to chop yer head off, and I hate doin' that. 10:30:04 PM Light: Tarak plunks down hashbrowns and scrambled eggs in front of anyone who seems interested. 10:30:47 PM Iskandar: What about cows. Can I steal those? 10:31:58 PM Light: Ven: Not *cows*, captain. Too hard to fence. 10:32:23 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles, shuts her book with a dull thud, and grabs a plate. 10:32:36 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes and takes a plate, putting the book down. 10:33:46 PM Light: Ven has decidedly barbaric manners, incidentally. 10:34:00 PM Light: Allys: Easier to fence them in, I suppose. 10:36:07 PM Iskandar: Anyway. I haven't been a dragon for three years. 10:36:42 PM Light: Tarak: He who puns would pick a pocket. 10:36:48 PM Light: He starts doing dishes. 10:37:02 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns in confusion. 10:37:05 PM Light: Allys: You're still a dragon, you're simply a shapechanged dragon. 10:37:23 PM Iskandar: A tiny, squishy dragon who can't fly. 10:37:43 PM Wynn: What kind? 10:38:08 PM Iskandar: What do you mean, what kind? 10:38:22 PM Wynn: What kind of dragon were-- are you? 10:38:30 PM Iskandar: What kind of human are you? 10:38:49 PM Wynn: Brunette, Isanyan, Female. All sorts. 10:40:03 PM Light: Allys: ... a very *compressed* dragon. 10:40:41 PM Wynn: Direct too, if you want to delve into personality traits. 10:41:58 PM Iskandar: I was a magnificent dragon with a fantastic hoard. 10:42:40 PM Light: Allys: What was your element of choice? 10:43:49 PM Iskandar: Lightning, of course. Acid is disgusting, and fire is for savages. Cold is acceptable. 10:45:45 PM Light: Allys: Bronze, then, or blue? 10:46:19 PM Light: Allys: Or are you one of those sparkly ones? 10:46:22 PM Iskandar: My scales were a rich azure. 10:46:39 PM Wynn: Wynn grins a little at Allys' last question. 10:48:12 PM | Edited 10:48:19 PM Wynn: Why is it every time I ask a question that the other person decides is offensive in some way, someone else asks it in a very similar manner and still gets an answer? 10:48:14 PM Light: Allys: Blue. Of course. 10:48:57 PM Iskandar: Because she asked it in a way that appealed to my vanity. 10:49:29 PM Light: Allys: It tends to be a draconic vice. 10:50:14 PM Wynn: Why do you hate dragons so much if you worship Bahamut? 10:50:35 PM Light: Allys: Hate them? Why would you think I hate them? 10:50:47 PM Light: Tarak: Well, we *do* wander around cuttin' off their heads most of the time. 10:51:00 PM Wynn: I don't think I've ever heard you say anything *good* about one. 10:51:03 PM Light: He puts the last of the cooking dishes away and sits down. 10:51:34 PM Light: Allys: This one's a good kisser. 10:51:58 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow. 10:52:31 PM Nilani: Nilani momentarily stops chewing. 10:52:41 PM Light: Ven, scornfully: All the girls say that. 10:54:02 PM Wynn: So much for not letting anyone in or getting attached. 10:54:04 PM Wynn: Wynn grins a little. 10:54:40 PM Light: Allys: I haven't. He's made the claim; I think he's telling the truth. 10:55:43 PM Iskandar: Iskandar , still behind his book. "I am." 10:56:40 PM Wynn: Well I'm certainly not going to test it. 10:56:58 PM Light: Tarak: If you don't, who will? 10:58:01 PM Iskandar: I'm not kissing anyone till I damn well feel like it. You'll have to trust me. 10:58:35 PM Wynn: Wynn smirks. 10:58:56 PM Light: Ven: Eh, pretty much all of 'em say it. 10:59:15 PM Light: Ven: Like an electric shock. 11:00:05 PM Wynn: How is your stow-away doing? 11:00:32 PM Iskandar: Arin? The jump rattled her. I looked in on her this morning. 11:01:21 PM Wynn: I hope you warned her about all the terrible things that happen instead of just playing Prince Charming. 11:02:31 PM Light: Tarak: Nice change. Stead of slaying the dragon, the prince *is* the dragon. Never did like that stereotype. 11:03:16 PM Iskandar: I warned her plenty. 11:06:13 PM Iskandar: And royalty provides no special advantages against dragons, no matter what the old stories say. 11:06:32 PM Light: Tarak: Sure doesn't help against princes, either. 11:07:32 PM Wynn: Wynn finishes her breakfast and goes to the sink to wash her plate. 11:08:03 PM Light: Tarak: Speakin' of. How's yer pet demon, Wynn? 11:08:21 PM Wynn: He's not my "pet," and I haven't seen him. 11:09:12 PM Light: Allys: Did you remember to feed him? 11:09:32 PM Wynn: Did you? Tarak told me I couldn't. 11:10:12 PM Light: Tarak: Don't need to feed a succubus more'n'once a week. And do *not* ask me how I know that. 11:10:23 PM Wynn: Well, more to the point, he told Fred to stay away from me. 11:11:00 PM Wynn: I'd assume that goes for healthy, not-starved ones, anyway. 11:12:21 PM Light: Tarak: ... yeah, if it's starved, the damn thing might snap and kill somebody. I suppose *somebody* better-- Allys: Tarak, you will *not.* 11:12:25 PM Iskandar: "Care and Feeding of Your Sex-Demon." 11:12:58 PM Nilani: Nilani hides behind her tome. 11:13:21 PM Light: Tarak: Well Wynn's already gone once. Better if we take turns. 11:13:41 PM Light: Ven: I'll do it. 11:13:47 PM Light: Tarak and Allys, at the same time: *No.* 11:13:53 PM Iskandar: ...no kissing the sex-demon, Ven. 11:15:05 PM Wynn: The way I see it, the Saint protected me. No reason why he wouldn't again. Allys, you're an accomplished priestess and can be on standby to restore what he takes... and Tarak can stand there and threaten to cut his head off. 11:15:05 PM Light: Ven: ... just tryin' to help. 11:16:23 PM Wynn: Besides... I think I might have a better handle on those spells I was talking to Tarak about and one might be able to help. 11:16:37 PM Light: Tarak: Which one? 11:16:44 PM Light: Allys: She's only a child. 11:16:49 PM Wynn: I'm not a child. 11:17:20 PM Wynn: It helps harden your mind against compulsion. 11:17:32 PM Light: Tarak: ... we were only kids when we got started, Allys. You're too young to be an ole' biddy. 11:18:03 PM Light: Tarak: ... that might work. Still thinkin' we should take turns, though. 11:19:55 PM Wynn: Wynn smirks. "Do you? Or are you just remembering your previous experiences with them?" 11:20:25 PM Light: Tarak: ... first one didn't end well. 11:21:43 PM Wynn: Well, the reason I'd rather have you standing watch is because if you did decide you didn't want to stop, I'd have a hell of a time pulling you apart. 11:22:47 PM Light: Tarak: My sister'd be standin' there too. 11:22:59 PM Light: Allys, sourly: Because I *want* to watch that. 11:23:10 PM Light: Tarak: Hey, I'm still votin' you kiss the dragon. 11:24:06 PM Nilani: Nilani continues hiding behind her tome. 11:24:56 PM Wynn: Don't hide, Nilani. Everybody's kissing somebody. Who're you looking at? 11:25:00 PM Wynn: Wynn grins. 11:25:25 PM Iskandar: Did you guys talk this much about kissing before I showed up? 11:25:50 PM Nilani: I think this is fairly recent. 11:25:59 PM Wynn: I think it was more Fred's arrival that sparked it, though Valerian's been trying for some time. 11:26:30 PM Light: Tarak: Only tryin'? 11:27:09 PM Wynn: ...yes? 11:27:23 PM Wynn: I mean.. there was the time in Westport, but I didn't know it was him. Caught me off guard. 11:28:55 PM Light: Tarak: Hey, no big deal. Use herbs. If he hurts you I'll cut him in half. No big deal. 11:29:19 PM Iskandar: Herbs for kissing? 11:29:37 PM Wynn: I don't think I need you to fight my fights for me. 11:29:39 PM Light: Tarak: No, for things that'd have boys slinkin' out of her room in the morning. 11:29:56 PM Iskandar: Well. She probably needs to kiss him first. 11:29:58 PM Wynn: I told you nothing happened. 11:30:29 PM Light: Allys, drily: I hear you can skip that part. 11:30:56 PM Light: Tarak: None of my business. I know, I know. I'll back off, all right? 11:33:14 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs. "It's my own fault. Actions have consequences, even if they are just implications and jokes." 11:34:44 PM Light: Allys frowns, eyeing Iskandar. "Excellent point." 11:34:53 PM Light: Ven: We haven't even gotten to dirty jokes yet. 11:35:08 PM Iskandar: Iskandar is just reading his book. 11:37:22 PM Light: Allys glowers at him. "I need to speak with you alone for a moment." 11:37:37 PM Iskandar: About what? 11:37:46 PM Wynn: ....at least you know she won't kill you. 11:38:09 PM Iskandar: Elder Brother does take oaths very seriously. All right. 11:38:15 PM Iskandar: Iskandar puts his book down on the table. 11:39:04 PM Light: Allys: Hmph. 11:39:11 PM Light: She stands up and heads into the corridor. 11:39:15 PM Light: Tarak shakes his head. 11:39:40 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls her book out again and continues reading. 11:41:33 PM Light: Tarak: And *that's* what happens when you're too tightly wound. 11:41:42 PM Wynn: What's that? 11:41:45 PM Light: Tarak eyes Nilani. "Let that be a lesson for ya." 11:41:55 PM Light: Tarak: You end up doin' things you don't wanna do. 11:42:10 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. "....like what?" 11:43:13 PM Light: Tarak: We-ell. I got my suspicions. 11:43:37 PM Wynn: Wynn half-smirks. "Kissing dragons?" 11:43:53 PM Light: Tarak: Might be that. 11:44:10 PM Light: Ven: What? She hates him, she was practically disintegrating him with her eyes. 11:46:24 PM Wynn: I've seen her out and about rather than stuck in the library or wherever she hides a lot more since he showed up, though. 11:46:38 PM Wynn: Speaking of, how's *your* pet, Tarak? 11:49:14 PM Light: Tarak: ... which one? You mean the good twin or the ... whatever the hell Bell is. 11:49:40 PM Wynn: Bellami. I don't consider Grayson to be your pet. 11:50:10 PM Wynn: ...not that Bellami is, just... um... you know what I'm saying. 11:51:31 PM Light: Tarak: Pretty damn sure she considers it the other way around. 11:51:45 PM Light: Tarak: She keeps trying to be seductive. It's damned awkward. 11:52:18 PM Wynn: ....that mean she's lightened up about it some? 11:54:52 PM Light: Tarak: Bell? Not much. ... don't think she knows how to stop being what she was trained to be. 11:55:32 PM | Edited 11:55:39 PM Wynn: Can't exactly fault her for it. Not like either of us could. 11:58:50 PM Light: Tarak: Yeah, well, it's disconcerting to be... sexied at all the time. Don't like it. 11:59:07 PM Wynn: Did you *tell* her that? AM Light: Tarak: ... yeah, we're workin' on it. She's not real good at concepts like that. AM Wynn: Has Grayson talked to you about that arrangement at all? AM Light: Tarak: ... no. He wouldn't think much of it if he did. I think he's avoidin' me, actually. AM Wynn: He seemed kind of shocked that I didn't try harder to talk you out of it... and that you were able to do it in the first place. ...the part about giving up the kid, I mean. AM Light: Tarak: Yeah, you never *do* think yer gonna get old and mean. AM Wynn: And maybe if you quit casually mentioning the possiblity of cutting of his head, or how he's quote "fuckin' creepy," he might not avoid you so much. AM Light: Tarak: He's thinkin' the same thing, he's just too damn polite to say it. AM Wynn: So when'd you start using a sword? AM Light: Tarak: 'bout a month into the war when they told us to stop takin' prisoners. AM Wynn: Wynn frowns a little. AM Light: Tarak: We were starving ourselves. Didn't have the resources. AM | Edited 12:16:59 AM Wynn: Wynn nods. "I assumed as much. Must have been a difficult change to make." AM Light: Tarak: Not as hard as watchin' people starve to death. AM Wynn: Also understandable. AM Wynn: People who would rather a slow starvation instead of a quick death in battle are few and far between. AM Light: Tarak: Exactly. The sword's more truthful, anyway. AM Wynn: What do you mean? AM Light: Tarak: Most of what we do's killin'. Advertisin' it isn't a bad thing. AM Wynn: Maces aren't any less lethal. Made to crush armor, after all. AM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "Father Markus told me to keep up proficiency with all different weapons in case I was disarmed or had to use something else, and I've considered switching to a sword since I met you, but I think I'll stick to tradition for now." AM Light: Tarak: Exactly. AM Wynn: Not much more versatile than a good longsword. Maces need room to swing. Can't really thrust with one. Same with axes. AM Light: Ven: I like a bow, myself. AM Wynn: Don't want to break a nail? AM Light: Ven: Gives a clear view of the fightin' so I know who to shoot. AM Wynn: Helps when you can look 'em straight in the eye. AM Wynn: Won't accidentally shoot a friend in the back that way. AM Light: Ven sniffs. "Hardly ever shoot Isk in the back." AM Light: Ven: He's my friend. AM Wynn: Sure have a funny way of showing it. AM Nilani: I'm not picky with weapons. I once had to stab a rat to death with a rusty spoon. AM Wynn: I wouldn't say I'm "picky" with what I use... just what I carry. AM Light: Ven: I keep him *sharp.* AM Wynn: And why does he need you to do that? AM Light: Ven: Well who else would? That's a good second-in-command's job. AM Light: Tarak: ... glad I'm not your captain. AM Light: Ven grins. "Yeah, me too." AM Wynn: And here I thought a good second was there to give advice and help keep the leader grounded and aware of what the others were concerned about... not trying to kill him. AM Light: Ven: That too. AM Wynn: You're pretty lucky I was in a good mood when you showed up last night. Never even drew my mace. AM Light: Ven: You're pretty lucky I wasn't shootin' at you. AM | Edited 12:43:17 AM Wynn: I think you meant to say *you're* pretty lucky you weren't shooting at me. AM Wynn: After all... one of us wound up flat on their backs... and it wasn't me. AM Light: Ven: 'cause of Isk. AM Light: Tarak: Yeah, yeah. Let's not have a who's got the biggest sword contest. AM Wynn: Think I'm going to go to the training room. I have the urge to punch something repeatedly. Let me know if anything happens or when people decide to go explore this plane. AM Light: Tarak: ... all right. Don't have too much fun. AM Wynn: Wynn pulls her mace and shield down and takes the book with her. AM Nilani: Nilani waves at Wynn as she leaves. AM Light: Ven: She's stuck up. AM Nilani: Eh, she just doesn't like you. AM Nilani: Well, *trust* is more accurate. AM Light: Ven: She shouldn't! I'm a highwayman! AM Nilani: She seems to trust you less than the demon, the bounty hunter, the assassin, and the infiltrator. AM Light: Ven: ... wonder why that is. People're funny sometimes. AM Nilani: That's probably just because you're new. AM Nilani: And because you introduced yourself by attacking a crewmember. AM Light: Ven: He's *my* crew. AM Nilani: He's more yours than he is ours, I'll give you that. You've known him longer. AM Light: Ven: He's my friend. AM Nilani: Good. He needs as many as he can get, if he wants to survive. AM Light: Ven: He's good at survivin'. AM Nilani: Nilani grimaces and looks away, as if remembering something. "Better than I was, I hope." AM Light: Ven: Yer still alive. All in one piece, too. AM Nilani: Still, frostbite's no fun. AM Light: Ven: Not really, no. AM Light: Ven: I hate bein' cold. AM Nilani: You usually won't have to worry about the cold here, unless we crash again, or someone makes Talas mad. AM Light: Ven: Good. AM Light: Ven: Never did have the knack o' findin' new bedwarmers every night like Isk. AM Nilani: Nilani gets a strange face for a few moments, looking at nothing in particular, then says "Guh... no." then shakes her head. AM Nilani: bleh. AM Light: Ven: What no? AM Nilani: Just... eesh, that was ages ago. AM Light: Ven: What was? AM Nilani: Just thinking about someone insufferable. AM Nilani: Anyway, I'm off to the library. See you around! AM Light: Ven: ... sure. Later! AM Nilani: Nilani waves at the galley's occupants as she leaves.